


Fires of San Juan

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: It had been a while since you could spend some quality time with your boyfriends - alone and away from the crew. When Victoria Punk was forced to dock by an unknown island, you decided to enjoy a summer festival that happened to roll during your unplanned visit. However, it soon took a very spicy route.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer/Reader, Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Reader, Eustass Kid/You, Killer (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/You
Kudos: 36





	Fires of San Juan

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of fic is inspired by a real celebration of Saint John's Eve in Spain.

The visit on the island wasn’t planned at all. Victoria Punk got an unlucky shot from a Marine cannon, so even if the battle had been won by your crew, you had to dock somewhere to repair the ship. Besides, it had been a while since you had stopped just to wind down. Kid was a reckless and impetuous man who could be cruel even towards his own people - but he definitely wasn’t stupid and wasn’t called Captain for nothing. There was nothing worse than tension cumulating within the crew - and you could feel the tension even before those damned Marines ruptured the ship. San Juan island appearing on your route seemed a miracle and relief. 

The San Juan Festival was only a nice addition and excuse for everyone to explore the island on their own. You could swear you saw a shadow of reprieve on Kid’s face as the local informator you had caught had been explaining the basics. Right after the ship had been taken care of and the watches had been divided, everyone straggled around the town you docked by, quickly disappearing from sight before the captain’s mood would change. Kid however had his own plans and couldn’t care less about what the crew was about to do, besides you and Killer.

It had been a while since you three had some time for yourselves only, so no wonder you were a bit too careless. The town was buzzing with attractions and neither of you three planned to hold back. Liquor, local dishes, dance, fireworks… Your head was spinning from sensations and only Killer’s protective hold was somehow keeping you sane and in place. With his strong, muscular arm wrapped around your waist and Kid’s firm hold on your hand you were slowly led out of the town, soon sand of a beach replacing pavement under your feet. Music and voices of the crowd were slowly dampening, replaced by the sound of the sea. Occasionally you could still spot some groups of friends gathered around bonfires. Some of them waved invitations at you, but Kid just barked slurs at them and led you further towards the remote area. You wandered aimlessly, fighting against sand and effects of wine overdose, more tugged and carried than actually walking on your own.

And needless to say, you didn’t mind it at all.

When Kid finally stopped, you had only a vague idea where the city was. It was dark, only pale gleams of moonlight allowing you to see and only the sound of waves licking the sand allowing you to recognise directions. You soon found out the reason for a break - you stumbled upon a pre-made bonfire place, with some dry wood left. 

“That will do.” The captain decided and threw his coat on the sand, quickly followed by the rest of his clothes. “I’m taking a bath and you two do whatever you want.”

You followed his silhouette with your eyes and Killer set fire to the wood. Soon warm light enfolded you and when your eyes got used to the new sensation, you saw your other lover taking off his shirt too and throwing it on top of Kid’s clothes, just to drop his body on them all with a loud groan of solace. 

“It’s quite pretty, isn’t it?” The movement of his head indicated the shoreline towards the direction you came from. It was dabbled with little, fragile lights of countless bonfires you had passed by and ended with a bright glow of the town. You could spot some lone fireworks set irregularly - though set too far away for you to hear the noise. Colorful sparkles exploded and fell back on the ground followed by your sigh of delight. You joined Killer on the pile of clothes and rested against his broad chest. You could feel his muscles tensing under your back at the sudden contact - quite usual for him when he wasn’t expecting the touch - but he soon relaxed and even encouraged you to lean more against him. You made yourself comfortable between his legs, thick muscles of his thigh supporting you from one side and cascade of his blonde locks falling on your shoulder from the other. Killer’s hair had hard to describe yet very pleasant scent - something between dried herbs, shampoo, subtle accent of motor oil and sea salt. Without thinking, you buried your face in it - much to Killers surprise and amusement.

“You’re doing this again,” he scolded you playfully, but did nothing to push you away. Obviously you couldn’t see his face, but the cheerful tone of his voice was more than a proof of a good mood. You ran your fingers through the hair, slightly tugging on it, and a low, almost lewd purr escaped his lips as well, the echo inside his mask deepening it even more.

“(Name)…” Yet, he was still far from being fed up with your slightly drunk shenanigans, so you pushed your luck further and hurried to explore more. You let your hands run free along his thighs, the arc of his hip bone, the pleasant hardness of his abs. By the time you reached his chest - gorgeous surface of droolworthy pectoral muscles - you could hear his breath clearly, stepped and husky, a bit sibilant through the holes of his mask. With a smooth movement you scooped his hair on the side and tugged it to lean his head back and expose his neck. You peppered soft yet burning hot kisses along the line of trachea and especially his Adam’s apple area, now plain to see under the taut skin. Every little skim of your lips and teeth was welcomed by a pleased growl. When you pressed yourself closer, shamelessly rubbing against his torso, Killer’s arms wrapped around you and held you stably, so you could continue your exploration without any drunk disturbance of balance. 

“You sure are one naughty girl after wine.” He hummed and tightened his muscles for your amusement, letting you kiss, bite and lick whatever you wanted. The only place you avoided was his face - Killer was taking his mask off only in the privacy of the bedroom - but you showed no mercy to his neck, leaving countless bite marks and hickeys. Though when one of your hands moved down and rubbed the bulge growing in the tightness of his jeans, all of his body language turned into one huge question mark.

“We’re in public,” he pointed out with a sprinkle of hesitation in his voice. Instead of answering, you started to unbuckle the belt and pants, soon freeing his hardening cock. Killer let you go from his embrace and laid back, supporting his body on elbows, so he could still watch your diablerie. With one hand working over his growing erection, you run the other along lower lines of his abs, lower and lower, almost low enough to touch his pubes - just to withdraw the last possible second and move it back up, to scratch the skin of his torso and chest. You could feel his muscles twitching in impatience under every move of yours, under every harsh or light touch, under the silent prayer over perfection of his bulk body. His chest rose and succumbed in a deep breath he took with your last kiss - placed right under his left collarbone - and you finally moved down with your lips.

“(Name)…” Killer’s voice was husky and a bit shaky. “Are you sure?”

“Want me to stop?” You glanced over his erection, tip of his cock rubbing against your cheek. First drops of precum stained your face - a lewd view highlighted by the light of a bonfire. Killer’s Adam’s apple bobbed with a loud gulp when you wiped it and licked your finger clean. 

“Tasty.” You gave him a wink but didn’t move any further without his permission. After a few agonizing seconds you felt one of his huge hands gently guiding you onto his length. You didn’t lose any more time on scruples.

Killer was a perfect partner to perform blowjob on - he was patient, never tried to enforce his own rhythm and simply enjoyed whatever you were doing. You took your time; there was no rush, only his big manhood to enjoy. You peppered it with gentle kisses before suddenly swifting to taking it into your mouth. With the first suck, a lewd and loud moan escaped his lips and his hips unwillingly jerked up a bit. You relaxed your throat and continued your work impassively, taking him as deep as you could, bobbing your head along his impressive size and contently humming, as he was filling your mouth almost up to your limit. 

“Having fun without me?”

You had no idea how long Kid was standing behind you and watching the show. Much to Killer’s disappointed groan, you stopped and peeked over your shoulder. Your other boyfriend was nearby, completely naked and wet, drops of water glistering in the moonlight. His eyes were beaming with lust, his gaze studying your bodies from underneath the curtain of his hair that fell onto his face. You grinned at him and swayed hips challengingly. Of course second later you had them grabbed and pulled up for a better angle. 

“You damn tease.” Kid growled and tugged your pants and underwear down. Sudden plug dragged you away from Killer who, visibly displeased, helped you get back to your comfortable position. You had to balance on your elbows, which wasn’t easy with Kid impatiently groping and pinching your curves - you wiggled your booty once again, just to earn a nasty smack on your asscheek.

“Stay still, (Name). I want the taste of that wine too.”

As usually when he was giving you head, Kid was more eager and rough than necessary. He basically buried his face into your folds, impatiently licking your wetness, his metal hand holding your hips in place and the other teasing your clit as his tongue explored your pussy. To muffle your loud moans, you got back to work over Killer’s length, taking it once again in your mouth and moving along it in a steady rhythm. Killer sat straight to help you with access - one of his hands wandered on top of your head; gently strokes caressed your hair, matching the groove of your ministrations. Kid’s humm vibrated through your body, almost - almost! - getting you towards way too fast release. But as soon as your hips darted back against his mouth, he stopped and moved away. Before you could complain though, Kid’s grip clenched harder as he positioned himself and slammed into you without warning.

Rough, fast, restless. He was taking you without hesitation nor care of the world besides your body. You almost screamed and moved forward, pushed by the impact of his eager body, meeting the other cock in front of you. Killer, in contrast, was so gentle with you - he was making sure he wasn’t overwhelming you, holding still besides caressing your hair and face, gently cupping your cheek as you sucked on him, your moves indicated by Kid’s rapid thrusts.

“So fucking tight.” Kid growled, impatiently breaking into you and you, indeed, felt full like never, from both sides, blessed by your boyfriends’ touch and attention. The crackling of bonfire, the hum of the sea, the lewd noises your bodies were making were like music to your ears; a symphony of desire surging in all three of you during days of solitude on the ship. You knew it would be fast and it was - soon you felt the knot tightening in you and as soon as Kid’s flesh hand reached between your legs to rub your clit, it was all over. Even Killer’s cock couldn’t hold your moan as you came, violently shaking and spasming from sudden orgasm burst. With a few more powerful thrusts Kid followed your example - he jerked your hips even higher with first, second, third push before he finally poured his hot seed into you. As usual, he stayed inside for a bit longer, still sealing you as you were giving last ministrations to Killer. He was close as well, you could tell by the throbbing you felt on your tongue, spasms of his thighs and clenching grasp on your hair. Of course, you couldn’t see his face, but you knew he was biting his lips under the cold surface of his mask. He had always been doing this. **  
**

“(Name)… I-” Whatever he tried to say, it got muffled by a sharp jerking of his hips and loud moan as he came as well. The taste wasn’t bad so you gladly accepted it, grinning shamelessly at your boyfriend as you finally let him go. As Kid’s grip on your hips loosened, you collapsed on the pile of clothes beneath you, energy eventually leaving you for good.

“Look, you wiped her out.” You could hear Killer’s complaints and Kid’s cackle. One of them passed you a bottle of wine - water would be much better, but liquid was still a liquid. Slowly, you sat down and leaned against Kid this time, Killer resting his head shamelessly on your lap. Night was getting cool, but the bonfire was keeping you warm, the light of flames dancing on your skin. Somewhere near the horizon, over the gleam of faraway town, fireworks exploded, a new, colorful cascade covering the sky. This time you could hear some muffled noises, maybe even loud chants and cheers. Maybe the crowd in the town screamed so loud, maybe those were people from countless bonfires you could still sea on the shoreline. 

“I don’t want to go back on ship”, you said, burying your face into Kid’s chest. “Not yet.”

The silence was your answer and agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
